


Warm and Cozy

by gl1tch_gh0st



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sapnap is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tch_gh0st/pseuds/gl1tch_gh0st
Summary: Sometimes you have to get a bit creative in order to get your boyfriend to cuddle you while he plays Minecraft.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	Warm and Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent because I love their dynamic and I am very very cold.

Karl stared at his screen, looking through the blocks in his inventory and back at the open plot of land he had found. He had promised Sapnap he’d build him a house, since he had made it very clear he was far too lazy to do it himself. He smiled to himself at the thought of getting to see his boyfriend’s reaction at his new build.

Karl shivered, pulling his hood over his head. He probably should’ve turned the heat up, but he already had some ideas, and he wasn’t going to get up now and risk forgetting what he wanted to do.

“Karl…” Sapnap whined from the other room.

“Yeah?” Karl replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. He grabbed a few stacks of spruce and some stone bricks before feeling something lean against him.

“I’m cold.” Sapnap complained.

Karl finally looked up from his screen, turning his head to look at Sapnap, who had draped his arms over Karl’s chair dramatically.

“Did you turn the heat on?” He asked. Sapnap stood up, looking a little surprised.

“No…” He muttered.

“Oh my god, you absolute nimrod! Go turn it on!” Karl laughed, smacking Sapnap’s shoulder lightly with the back of his hand before turning back to his computer.

“Yeah but that’s not the point!” Sapnap whined, resting his chin on Karl’s head. Karl looked up at him in confusion.

“What was the point then?” 

“Hold me.” Sapnap demanded. Karl smiled, moving his head to plant a kiss on Sapnap's cheek.

“Give me a minute, I’m trying to build the house you’ve been begging me to build you all day.”

Sapnap groaned and walked over to Karl’s bed, stealing a blanket off of it and wrapping it around himself.

“Screw the house, I’m cold, you’re probably also cold, now come here and cuddle me.” He leaned against Karl’s chair, draping the blanket over both of them.

“Give me a minute!” Karl giggled, finally starting on the base of the house.

“Fine…” Sapnap muttered, rolling his eyes and resting his head on Karl’s shoulder and staring at the screen in exhaustion and mild annoyance.

He watched Karl work in near-complete silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by the few times when Karl would ask his opinion on some random part of the house.

“What color do you want for your bed?” Karl asked, pulling up the crafting menu and hovering over the dye in his inventory.

“Blue, but you better put it next to yours or I’m gonna be pissed.” Sapnap responded, closing his eyes as Karl hummed in agreement.

“Oh of course, of course.” Karl giggled, setting the blue bed down next to his purple one. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Sapnap opened his eyes, standing up and nudging Karl’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” Karl glanced up at him.

“Get up for a second.”

Karl blinked in confusion but got up from his chair. Sapnap quickly sat down, earning a mildly displeased noise from Karl, and let his blanket fall on the back of the chair. He pat his lap, motioning for Karl to sit back down.

“Oh.” Karl giggled, no longer annoyed at being told to get up, and sat down, reaching for the blanket. Sapnap tossed it over their shoulder and smiled, immediately resting his head on Karl’s shoulder.

“This is better.” He murmured, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth. It felt nice. It felt safe. 

Karl smiled, tilting his head to press a soft kiss on Sapnap’s lips. Sapnap reached up to play with Karl’s hair as he turned back to their in-game house. 

“Love you.” Sapnap mumbled, already half asleep.

“Love you too.” Karl smiled.

Sapnap smiled into the blanket. At least Karl still hadn’t figured out he could control the temperature from his phone yet.


End file.
